


how lucky we are to be alive right now

by midheaven



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 98line realness y'all, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/midheaven
Summary: “What do you have in mind?” Jieqiong asks, eyebrow arched.Eunwoo grins. “We’re going to sneak her in.”“Sneak her in—you say it as if it’s soeasy, Eunwoo!” Jieqiong exclaims, incredulous. (To be fair, Eunwoo thinks her idea is a bit crazy, too. But whatever.) “How exactly do you plan to do that?”“Okay,” Eunwoo says, taking both of Jieqiong’s hands in hers. “This is what we’re going to do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> jieqiong jus really had to put her arms around eunwoo and yebin and say 'these are mine!' like .... she rly just had to do that .... anyway i wrote this in one go at like 1 in the morning so pls forgive . all errors mine, title from hamilton.

“Eunwoo,” Jieqiong calls. “We have a problem.”

Eunwoo frowns and looks up to see Jieqiong poring over her laptop, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “What is it?”

Jieqiong looks around their apartment, asks Eunwoo, “Is Yebin coming home anytime soon?”

“Nah, she has class until four today.”

“Okay, good.” Jieqiong clicks on a few things, then beckons Eunwoo with her hand. “Come here.”

Eunwoo takes a seat beside Jieqiong, puts an arm around her shoulder. She looks at the tab she has open—a website to buy Hamilton tickets. _Why does Jieqiong_ — 

“Shit.” Eunwoo sighs and rubs her face. How could she forget? “Yebin’s birthday.”

“Yeah,” Jieqiong says. “Yebin’s birthday.”

“Okay. Okay.” Eunwoo turns her head so she’s facing Jieqiong. “So what exactly is our problem?”

“Remember when the heater broke and we needed to have it fixed?” Jieqiong asks. 

Eunwoo nods. “Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?”

“What it has to do with anything is that it was _expensive,_ Eunwoo,” Jieqiong tells her, carefully, like Eunwoo’s a toddler. “So now instead of three tickets—” Jieqiong makes the gesture with her hand, “—we can only afford—” she puts down a finger, “—two.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Eunwoo checks the prices on the website, tries to recall the money they have left in their bank account, and—yeah. Two’s the best they can do if they still want to eat for the rest of the month. “Maybe we can like, get the cheaper seats?”

Jieqiong shoots Eunwoo a glare. “Yebin’s going to be upset.”

Eunwoo winces. “Can one of us not go?”

Jieqiong’s expression doesn’t falter. “Yebin’s going to be _upset_.”

Eunwoo sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She opens the window which shows what seats are left for each date, scrolls to the one for Yebin’s birthday. There’s still a lot, considering it’s just two and a half weeks away, and some good spots for all three of them to be beside each other. They need three people, but they can only buy two tickets— 

She gets an idea.

“Jieqiong,” Eunwoo says. “Get two seats but leave one in the middle. No one buys those.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jieqiong asks, eyebrow arched.

Eunwoo grins. “We’re going to sneak her in.”

“ _Sneak her in_ —you say it as if it’s so _easy_ , Eunwoo!” Jieqiong exclaims, incredulous. (To be fair, Eunwoo thinks her idea is a bit crazy, too. But whatever.) “How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“Okay,” Eunwoo says, taking both of Jieqiong’s hands in hers. “This is what we’re going to do.”

 

 

-

 

 

The night before her birthday, they’re having dinner together in the apartment when Yebin asks, “What are we doing tomorrow?”

Jieqiong hums. “Eunwoo and I are a bit busy tomorrow, right babe?”

Yebin’s face _falls._ Jieqiong tries not to laugh—she’s so pathetic, sometimes. 

Eunwoo nods, her cheeks puffed from the food she shoved inside. “Yeah,” she mumbles through her pasta. “We kind of have a birthday to attend.”

Yebin rolls her eyes. “I hate you guys, just so you know.”

Jieqiong grins. “We love you, too.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eunwoo can hear Yebin’s feet incessantly bouncing at the back of the car. She rolls her eyes.

“Yebin, I swear to God, if you don’t calm down, Jieqiong and I are breaking up with you,” Eunwoo says. 

“But you decided to blindfold me! And you won’t tell me where we’re going!” Yebin whines. “So now I’m restless.”

“Should we take the blindfold off?” Jieqiong asks, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. “I’m starting to get a bit worried.”

“She’ll be fine,” Eunwoo says. “Just drive, babe.”

They arrive at the theatre a few minutes later, and when Jieqiong parks, she says, “Yebin, this is going to sound very strange, but can you wait in the car while Eunwoo and I sort some things out? We’ll only take a few minutes.”

“What?” Yebin leans forward, moving closer. “You’re leaving me?”

“Just for a bit!” Eunwoo pats Yebin’s thigh. “You’ll be fine, right?”

“I’m going to look like a kidnapping victim!” Yebin grabs onto both Jieqiong and Eunwoo’s forearms. “Like, I’ll be alone, in a car, _blindfolded_ —”

“Just pretend to be asleep, Yebin,” Jieqiong tells her, voice thin. “We won’t be long.”

Yebin huffs and crosses her arms. “Fine.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“No one got the seat in between us, right?” Eunwoo asks.

Jieqiong shakes her head. “I checked before we left the apartment. You were right—no one gets those.”

“Good.” Eunwoo nods. “Here we go.”

They arrive at the door to the theatre, and a man with greased hair and cheap perfume scans their tickets. The device beeps and flashes positive, and he smiles at them. “Thank you, enjoy the show.”

Jieqiong does her best to not shudder, thanks him back, and walks through the door.

They make their way to their seats, and sure enough, no one’s in the seat between them. Eunwoo looks at Jieqiong, gaze firm. “Showtime, babe.”

Jieqiong takes a deep breath and steels herself. “Let’s do this.”

 

 

\- 

 

 

Jieqiong picks Yebin up from the car, who is, thankfully, keeping calm and staying blindfolded. “Hope you didn’t have to wait too long,” she says.

“I’m fine,” is Yebin’s reply. She gives Jieqiong a thumbs up and a grin.

Jieqiong nods, closes the car door and locks it. “Okay, so now, you’re gonna have to keep your head down, stay quiet, and never let go of my hand, yeah?” 

“Alright, love. Lead the way.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

They’re at the door to the theatre when the same guy from earlier looks at them and asks, “Tickets?”

“Right here,” Jieqiong says, showing him. She flashes a smile to try to hide her nervousness. “We’ve already gone in earlier, she just needed some fresh air.”

_God_ , Jieqiong thinks to herself. _I hope he doesn’t remember what Eunwoo looks like. I hope he doesn’t remember I walked out alone._

“Is she okay? Does she need medical assistance?” he asks, his expression wary.

“She’ll be okay! She just needs to sit down.” She rubs Yebin’s back. “The show’s almost starting, can we please go inside?” Jieqiong gives him her _getting-out-of-a-speeding-ticket_ pout, prays that it works.

He moves out of their way and gestures for them to go inside. “Enjoy the show.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eunwoo squeals in delight when she sees Jieqiong arrive with Yebin in tow. She waits for them to be seated and removes Yebin’s blindfold, watches her blink to adjust, watches her expression turn into one of absolute awe.

“We’re watching _Hamilton_ ,” Yebin whispers. 

“Happy birthday,” Jieqiong says, leaning on Yebin’s shoulder.

“We love you.” Eunwoo leans in and kisses Yebin’s cheek. “We could only afford two tickets, so we had to sneak you in.”

“You _snuck me in_?” Yebin asks, eyes wide as she looks between Eunwoo and Jieqiong. “Man, you two are the best girlfriends ever.”

“Trust us,” Eunwoo says.

Jieqiong nods. “We know.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jieqiong’s heart is still pounding from what is essentially breaking the law, but as she watches Yebin swaying to the beat and rapping along to the fastest lyrics she’s heard in her life, she knows she’d go to jail ten times over if it meant making her this happy.

 

 

-

 

 

After the show, in the parking lot, Jieqiong asks Yebin, “Did you like your present?”

“ _Like_ it? Jesus, I fucking loved it!” Yebin takes a step closer to Jieqiong and pokes her shoulder. “And I love you.”

Jieqiong rolls her eyes. “Always a sap, aren’t you,” she says, before looping her arms around Yebin’s neck and leaning in to kiss her. 

The kiss is soft, slow, as it always is with Jieqiong, and Yebin decides to push her against the car door, her fingers curling into Jieqiong’s shirt. She’s about to put her hand flat against Jieqiong’s stomach when she hears someone clearing their throat behind her.

“Uh, hello,” Eunwoo says. “It was _my_ plan.”

Jieqiong laughs as she pulls away and rests her forehead against Yebin’s. “It really was,” she says through heaving breaths.

Yebin chuckles, moves away from Jieqiong then grabs Eunwoo by the collar to kiss her.

She’s different from Jieqiong, of course, but not _too_ different—they share the same lip gloss, and it’s sweet on Eunwoo’s lips. Eunwoo wraps her arms around Yebin’s waist and bites, causing Yebin to let out a whine and her nails to dig into Eunwoo’s arm.

Which seems to be the cue for Jieqiong to whistle and say, “Alright, that’s enough. Let’s go home.” 

Once they get in the car and settle themselves, Yebin grabs hold of both their hands and never lets go for the entire trip.

 

 

-

 

 

Yebin comes home to seaweed soup and a birthday cake waiting for her on the kitchen table.

Jieqiong and Eunwoo light the candles, sing her a happy birthday, and Jieqiong tells Yebin, “Make a wish.”

Yebin smiles and shakes her head. “Already got what I wished for.”

“Hamilton is _that_ great, huh.” Eunwoo says.

“Wasn’t talking about Hamilton.” Yebin puts her arms around them both, kisses them on their cheeks. “Was talking about you.”

Eunwoo swats her arm away. “You’re gross.”

Jieqiong laughs. “You’re so weird.”

“What can I do?” Yebin asks. She looks at the two of them— _God,_ she loves them so much, she has no idea how she got so lucky. She beams at them both, and sings,

“ _You’ve got me helpless._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what this is .... lmao ok so anyway if 98line were schuyler sisters jieqiong would be eliza yebin is angelica and eunwoo is peggy no printer just fax


End file.
